paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The New Pup (part 5)
Hello Shadow Pup here with one more part of this story that I'm loving doing. Good reading. ' '''Focus: Shadow ' '''Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 5). It was a cold day in Adventure Bay and the pups were inside the lighthouse to warm up. Marshall was near the window when he said, "What's Everest doing now?" Shadow was passing by and heard Marshall. Shadow: I missed her right? He said as he sat down next to Marshall. Marshall: Ah ... how long have you been there? He said getting a little nervous about what Shadow said. Shadow: Do not try to change the subject, you know you can tell what you want! He said smiling at the Dalmatian. Marshall: Yes, yes, I miss her ... very much! He said looking through the window. Shadow: Do not feel like this, Everest is sure to be fine and thinking of you! It will be? Marshall asked with a slightly concerned look. Of course, judging how well you get along and since you've declared yourself to her you're sure she's missing you too! Said Shadow trying to console his friend. Marshall: Thanks Shadow, you're a good friend! He said feeling better. Shadow: You too are Marshall, feel special about that. It's advice! He said he was happy to have helped. Ryder's device rings out. Ryder: Hello Ryder here. Jake: Hi Ryder, we were helping some skiers with the way, but when we were coming back the cable car stopped working and we got stuck. Ryder: Are you okay? Jake: Yeah, but it's starting to cool down here. Suddenly Jested in Jake's lap. Everest: Help us, please! She said. Ryder: No job is so great, no chick is so small! The pups rushed to the elevator and as usual Marshall tripped over a ball and rolled over to the others. BAM! Marshall: Sorry guys! A scene after: Chase: Ready for Ryder action sir! He said his motto. Ryder: Jake and Everest need us ...! Marshall interrupted him. Marshall: Is Everest okay? He said worriedly. Ryder: Calm down Marshall, they're fine. Continuing they were helping some skiers and when they picked up the cable car to get back it stopped working. Chase I need you if we need to haul something or stop traffic! Chase: Chase's on the case! Ryder: Rubble I need you to clear the way there! Rubble: Let's dig! Ryder: Marshall needs you and your ladder to get them out of there. Rocky and Shadow, you take care of the cable car problem. Marshall: Ready for everything! Rocky: Green means follow! Shadow: Let's do it! '' A race later:'' Jake: I hope they get here soon it's starting to cool down here! Then Everest approached Jake to warm him. At that moment the canine patrol arrives at the place. Ryder: Hey, Jake, are you okay? He shouted at Jake. Jake: Hello Ryder, getting the cold out is fine! Marshall: Hey Everest! Marshall shouted. Everest: Marshall, good to see you! She said happy to see him. Ryder: Ok puppies, does Marshall's ladder get up there? Marshall fires his ladder. Marshall: No Ryder is too loud for me. Ryder: Alright, Chase and Rubble watch the two of us, we'll see the cable car problem! Chase and Rubble nodded. Arriving at the beginning of the cable car: '' Shadow: Can I take care of this, Ryder? He asked excitedly to help. Ryder: OK Shadow say what you need! Ryder said, trusting the Labrador puppy. Shadow: Arf, Technical Viewer! He said making the visor of the helmet lower. Rocky you would have some leftover driver, looks like this was damaged by the cold! Rocky went to his truck looking for something that might help. Rocky: I think this should work! He went to Shadow with a temporary piece until they had what they needed. Shadow: Thanks, Rocky. Arf, master pliers! Said he making his tool come up. Shadow shifted the piece and waved to Rocky to turn on the cable car! Ryder: It worked. Good puppies! He said pleased with the work of the puppies. ''Some minutes later: Jake and Everest finally descended. Jake and Everest: Thank you guys! Marshall ran to embrace Everest. Everyone was happy, but unwillingly Rocky jumped into a seat on the moving cable car. Shadow saw Rocky about to fall. Chase, prepare your network! Shadow said to his police friend. Chase tossed his net catching Rocky. Rocky: Thanks Chase! He said relieved. Chase: Actually who saw you falling was Shadow! He said looking at Shadow. Shadow: More care in the next! He said pulling off Rocky's hammock. Rocky: Thanks Shadow, you always give good advice! Shadow was happy to help but did not stop smiling as it always does. Shadow then pointed at Marshall and Everest without their realizing it. They all looked right at the time the two of them kissed. They both looked when they heard Ryder clear his throat. Marshall turned very red while Everest laughed a little. Shadow: That's what I call not to waste time! Everyone laughed a lot at that. End of the fifth part. Category:Paw patrol Category:Paw patrol fanon Category:Sombra Category:Patrulha canina Category:Shadow Category:Sombra pup Category:Part 5 Category:Shadow The New pup Category:Marshall x everest Category:Stories